


Their Happy Christmas

by mittakus



Series: Their Holidays [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 本來沒打算寫，但還是寫了；寫完本來沒打算PO，但還是PO了。女人心海底針呀。祝大家聖誕快樂！





	Their Happy Christmas

　　  
　　關於今年的聖誕節──當然，Benji很想要跟Ethan一起站在槲寄生下，有一個浪漫的親吻。

　　他是說，他們已經曖昧了好一陣子了不是嗎？  
　　他和Ethan會一起在休假去看看電影、吃吃飯，還會一起去逛大賣場，Ethan還會約他去運動攀岩什麼的。  
　　還有他們總是靠得很近，Benji可沒有看過Ethan和Brandt靠這麼近過。  
　　Benji覺得自己應該有三成五是Ethan的男朋友吧？  
　　……六成五的部分他還不太確定他們的關係是怎麼樣的。他們沒有親吻、沒有更進一步的關係、沒有牽手也沒有擁抱──呃？好吧，或許兩成。

　　然後一個好機會就來了。  
　　政府單位的聖誕節每年都會舉辦晚會，Benji還是後勤技術人員的時候也參加過幾次，偶爾會看到幾個他認得出來的外勤特務，其他有很多人他都不認識──印象中他從來沒有看過Ethan參加就是了。  
　　「嘿，Ethan，聖誕晚會你會出席嗎？」Benji在Ethan和他晨跑的時候問，盡可能地讓自己的口氣聽起來自然一些──當然，因為很喘的關係，所以他猜想可能沒差。  
　　「你會參加嗎？」Ethan問。  
　　「呃，可能會？我是說，免費的晚餐嘛。」Benji回。  
　　「好呀。」

　　-

　　Benji穿了一件深藍色的西裝、認真地打了領結、噴了香水，把頭髮抹成一個整齊俐落的角度，滿意地對著鏡子裡的自己想著：不錯呀，Dunn。  
　　他沒有和Ethan約在任何地方，所以Benji想他應該會跟Ethan在晚會上直接見面。他興奮到有點太早到了會場，還沒什麼人。雖然沒有機會在入場的時候和Ethan一起走過槲寄生下，不過可以先來一些香檳。  
　　在Benji不知道第幾次確定自己看起來還可以的時候，他耳尖地聽到Ethan的笑聲，他反射地轉頭望向門口。  
　　Ilsa挽著Ethan的手，Ilsa比了比頭頂的綠色植物，Ethan很紳士而自然地笑著吻了Ilsa的臉頰。  
　　啊，原來如此。

　　還好這個時候會場人已經比較多了，Benji得以一個轉身躲進男廁，外勤的訓練也是滿有用的。  
　　這很窩囊，但沒辦法。他怎麼會忘記聖誕節雖然有很多人表白成功，同時也有很多人會在這天失戀的？  
　　噢天，他到底怎麼會把自己弄到這個地步的？爬石頭、吃飯看電影並不會讓他得到一個Ethan在臉頰上的親吻──或者是把他的嘴唇放在Ethan臉上的機會，隨便。

　　他可能把領結打得太緊了，Benji粗暴地扯了扯自己的領結，然後把整理了好久的頭髮耙亂，他覺得他剛剛喝了太多的香檳了，那也是酒精，所以他的手指才會一直顫抖。  
　　他應該夠醉了，可能該回家了。

　　-

　　Benji剛踏進家門，就接到了Ethan的來電，身體反射讓他接聽了電話。  
　　「我以為我們約好了晚會見？」Ethan的聲音聽起來有點擔心。  
　　「噢，哈哈，臨時不太舒服。」Benji心虛地笑了笑，笑起來又覺得鼻酸。  
　　「你還好嗎，你的鼻音很重，發燒了嗎？Benji？」Ethan聽起來更擔心了。  
　　「呃，沒事，沒事，我還好，你、呃，跟Ilsa玩得愉快。」Benji想要掛電話了，他沒有辦法忘記Ilsa挽著Ethan，Ethan親吻她的畫面，那看起來太和諧了──至少比親吻Benji Dunn看起來和諧多了，不是嗎？  
　　「所以你看到我了？」Ethan問。  
　　「嗯。」Benji老實回答，他沒有什麼心力隱瞞。  
　　「但你沒有想要來跟我打個招呼？我還可以送你回家，不舒服一個人回家還是滿危險的。」Ethan說。  
　　Benji這時候開始有點不耐煩了，他語速加快：「我到家了，我還好，呃，晚安，Ethan。」這是第一次Benji主動結束和Ethan的對話。  
　　Benji窩在床上，用棉被裹住自己的頭，心口酸到不行，不過他還是努力地想要睡著，鴕鳥地希望醒來會忘記發生過的事情。

　　-

　　「Benji。」Benji掙扎了很久才幾乎睡著，模模糊糊間他聽見Ethan的聲音。  
　　喔，對，他忘記Ethan還有他家鑰匙和密碼──雖然就算Ethan沒有，也完全不會妨礙他進門就是了。  
　　他感覺到Ethan摸了摸他的額頭和臉頰──呃，希望他的鬍鬚可以掩蓋他的淚痕，或者希望Ethan錯認那是口水，然後他聽到Ethan說：「晚安，Benji。」

　　-

　　Ethan看著他，深情款款地，說：「早安，覺得好點了嗎？」  
　　Benji覺得自己眼睛腫腫的，不過更糟的時候Ethan都見過了，這也沒什麼，只是Benji現在並不想要見到Ethan就是了，所以他沒有回答。  
　　比較年長的特務一臉擔憂地又靠近他，要摸他的額頭，Benji才有些防備地回了：「呃，我還好，謝謝你的關心。」  
　　Ethan停頓了幾秒，單刀直入：「我沒有跟Ilsa在一起，我們沒有在約會，也沒有再上床。」  
　　……不愧是IMF的人形機器人，邏輯推理能力真是非同凡響。  
　　Benji瞪大眼睛（儘管因為他眼睛很腫，所以看不太出來），露出一個莫名其妙的表情，腦中千頭萬緒一時不知道怎麼回應，所以他就是張嘴發出了「蛤」之後，就沒什麼下文了。  
　　以他的智商來說，這算是非常不合格的反應。

　　Ethan很有行動力地，把Benji壓回床上，問：「雖然晚了一天，原本是昨天要問你，Benji，我們可以進展到接吻了嗎？」Ethan的嘴唇很靠近Benji的，然後他比了比床頭，「我還把花圈帶來了，這樣我們必須接吻對吧。」  
　　「所以你現在是我的男朋友了嗎？」Benji問。  
　　「我願意和你一起把整個年末都花在看星際大戰上。」Ethan回答。  
　　「這不算個回答。」Benji堅持。  
　　「是，我是你的男朋友──說真的，我以為我早就是了？」Ethan說。  
　　「你昨天親了Ilsa的臉頰。」Benji說，「我不接受臉頰的。」  
　　Ethan發出一個比昨天爽朗好幾百倍的笑聲。

　　-

**Author's Note:**

> 本來沒打算寫，但還是寫了；寫完本來沒打算PO，但還是PO了。  
> 女人心海底針呀。
> 
> 祝大家聖誕快樂！


End file.
